Swift Moves and Sweet Melodies
by ReadMyThoughts24
Summary: Santana is an aspiring musician trying to find her way through the streets of New York City. Brittany is dancer, making her mark across the entertainment world with her amazing and creative dance styles. Small talk can lead you to places in the City that Never Sleeps, but will it lead these two down a path that they least expected?
1. Prelude: Feel The Music

_**Santana is an aspiring musician trying to find her way through the streets of New York City. Brittany is dancer, making her mark across the entertainment world with her amazing and creative dance style. Small talk can lead you to places in the City that Never Sleeps, but will it lead these two down a path that they least expected? **_

Prelude:

\

\

_She sways along to the rhythm of the music, never losing sight of the woman up on stage… _

_She catches herself smiling, happiness completely filling every square inch of her body….. _

_\_

_\_

_\_

_\_

'_I don't care if anyone else see's. She's my one and only and she makes me so happy. No one can ever take that away from me..' _

_\_

_\_

_\_

_\_

_She carefully watches and listens to the words that gracefully come out of the woman's mouth, each phrase delicately caressing her lips as they come out, immediately turning into a beautiful and sweet noise that the everyday person would call sweet sounding music…_

_She listens, envious of the words that escape the lips of her beloved…_

_She listens and waits, finally making eye contact with the love of her life… Santana Lopez….3 _

_\_

_\_

_\_

"_**Attention Everyone,**_

_**I'm going crazy about you.**_

_**Check all my vital signs.**_

_**I'm feeling all my dreams come true."**_

_Santana looks out into the crowd, the lights caressing every inch of her skin, making her delicate Hispanic features shine out even more onto the stage. _

_She moves her eyes across the raging crowd, searching for her favorite pair of beautiful blue eyes. _

_\_

_\_

_\_

'_Found you..'_

_\_

_\_

_\_

_She gently strums her guitar and makes eye contact with her beloved as she softly sings the song lyrics to her._

_\_

_\_

_\_

"_**Can you appreciate it?**_

_**I know inside we'll make it.**_

_**We are the one exception rule. **_

_**The time is coming closer. **_

_**I feel it building up now,**_

_**You are the one."**_

_\_

_\_

_\_

_She smiles at her beloved blonde-haired beauty, declaring and professing her ultimate love for her_

_Through the form of music;_

_Something that can ever so easily invade the mind and will forever stay inside the heart…_

\

\

\

"_**So wake me up,**_

_**I can't get out of bed.**_

_**I'm going back to the things you said**_

_**When we were young.**_

_**I know them to be true.**_

_**I'm falling more in love. I'm falling more in love with you.**_

_**I'm finding my way home,**_

_**by finding ways to get to you**_

_**I never feel alone,**_

'_**Cause being home means I'll be with you…"**_

_\_

_\_

_\_

'_Brittany S. Pierce…. You are one lucky girl.'_

_\_

_\_

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for checking out the story. This was just a taste for what's to come and I will definitely try to update this story at least once a week. Don't forget to favorite and R&R for updates! **_

_**~R.M.T.24 signing out~**_


	2. Chapter 1: Knock Out

_**Santana is an aspiring musician trying to find her way through the streets of New York City. Brittany is dancer, making her mark across the entertainment world with her amazing and creative dance styles. Small talk can lead you to places in the City that Never Sleeps, but will it lead these two down a path that they least expected? **_

_**\**_

_**\**_

**Chapter One: Knock Out**

\

\

It's a cloudy and windy morning in the Upper East Side of New York. The loud honking of cab drivers trying to pick up potential clients and the clacking of high heels is heard all throughout the morning Rush-Hour.

"Excuse me! Can I get through?" Brittany Pierce struggles to get past some businessmen clad in crisp, fresh out the cleaners, designer suit. These men, like everyone else crowding the small, but cozy Starbucks coffee shop, are out to get their morning elixir that is formulated to help get them through the day.

Brittany manages to make it to the counter in one piece and places her order in to the familiar small, petite barista. "Hi Coco! I would like a Grande Non-Fat Cinnamon Dolce Latte with an extra shot of espresso please." The barista marks her cup with the specific instructions, "Okay! One Grande Non-Fat Cinnamon Dolce Latte with an extra shot of espresso. That will be $4.50 Miss. Pierce."

Brittany pulls out her Hello Kitty wallet and hands the barista a $5 dollar bill. "Keep the change Coco." The barista smiles and hands her a receipt. "It'll be ready in a few minutes Miss. Pierce. Have a nice morning!"

Brittany walks over to the drink counter and waits for her drink. She starts playing "Fruit Ninja," on her IPhone in order to pass the time. After a good 5 minutes, another barista calls out her drink, "One Grande Non-Fat CDL?" Brit puts her phone away and goes to reach for her drink, but another hand reaches for the cup at the same time. 'Who the hel-? oh hello..'

\

Brittany looks at the hand then up her arm and closely examines the woman's facial features. Her olive skin tone perfectly complements her deep and mesmerizing brown eyes.

The woman looks at Brittany and raises her eyebrow, "Um, can I help you?"

Brittany quickly shakes it off and clears her throat, "Umm sorry, but that's actually my drink."

"Are you sure about that? I have a really specific order. It's a Grande Non-Fat Cinn-" Brittanny immediately finishes her sentence, "Cinnamon Dolce Latte with an extra shot of espresso?"

The woman just stares at Brittany, "Umm, yeah wait how did you know?" Brittany smiles at the woman, "Small world. Who knew that at this very exact Starbucks, two people faced the possibility of ordering the same exact coffee drink?" The woman smiles back at Brittany, "Yeah who knew?

The barista slides Brittany her drink. She casually grabs the cup and takes a sip. The woman extends her hand out to Brittany. "I'm Santana, aspiring musician and coffee fanatic." Brittany takes her hand and smiles, "and I'm Brittany, dancer extraordinaire and another coffee fanatic."

They stay looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds then Santana breaks it off. "I have to get going now. See you around, Brittany." She walks towards the door, and then glances back at Brit last minute before walking out into the busy streets. Brittany stands there, completely dumbstruck, and unable to wipe the smile off her face. 'Yeah, see ya..'

\

"So care to share with me why you look like you just got bit by the love bug?" Quinn Fabrey, Brittany's best friend since middle school, whispers in her ear, startling Brittany and causing her to almost spill her drink.

"Quinn! Don't scare me like that!" They both laugh and give each other a quick hug before taking their seats at their usual table. "So who was she!?" Quinn asks, "You totally were checking her out!"

"I was not! And her name is Santana," Brittany takes a sip of her coffee and looks out the window, making a feeble attempt to put an end to Quinn's interrogation.

"Santana, huh?" Quinn also takes a sip of coffee, "That's a pretty name. Sounds exotic to me actually."

"She looked Hispanic, to be honest."

"A very attractive Latina!"

"Oh shut it Quinn! I mean, yeah she was attractive, but I mean, *sigh* I don't know."

"So you do like her."

"I don't know! I just met the chick. I'm not getting married to her or anything! She's way out of my league, plus how am I supposed to know if she's, you know," Brittany leans over the table and whispers, "How do I know if she's gay?"

"Oh please, my gay-dar was going off. I'm straight and I can easily tell you she's gay. She gave it away when she kept eye contact with you for longer than 5 seconds."

Brittany slumps back in her seat and rests her forehead on the table, "I'm hopeless, Quinn. I can't even tell the difference between a hipster and a nerd, much less a lesbian from a bi-curious girl."

"Look Britt, clearly she was into you. There's no doubt about it!" She looks down at the window pane and notices a stack of flyers for an upcoming show at a local bar. She grabs the flyer and catches a particular name on the line-up of performers. "You might even get lucky and run into her again."

Brittany looks up from the table, "That's not-" Quinn rolls her eyes and hands her the flyer. Brittany grabs it and reads it silently to herself, "-possible. Quinn! What is this?"

She shrugs and takes another sip of coffee, "I don't know. Why don't you read it?"

Britt reads it out loud, "The Black Cat presents 'The Knock Out Super Show' Thursday, September 10th at 8 pm. Features a line-up of top notch local bands and performers that are sure to knock your sock off. Line-Up includes the Black Cat's very own Santana Lopez… Quinn! Where did you get this!?"

Nowhere. It sort of, how should I put it, fell from the sky?" She smirks and grabs another flyer from the stack. "Looks like destiny's calling out for ya."

Brittany smiles and reads over the flyer again to herself, 'Santana Lopez. Looks like destiny's calling out your name."

\

\

\

**A/N: Woo! First chapter's finally done! Kinda a quick update, but I'll try to update it at least once a week. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to R&R and favorite this story! Feel free to give me some helpful advice so I can make this story the best that it can be.**

**R.M.T.24 signing out~**


End file.
